From the Ashes
by John 'Doc' Holliday
Summary: Martin Van Schyver's experimentation has created three new vampire hunters. These hunters hate vampires because of what they did to them. The hunters are immune to light but perhaps what makes them so dangerous is that they lack... the thirst.
1. By the Light of the Moon

**By the Light of the Moon**

{Near midnight in the alleyways of the not so beautiful city of Detroit something mysterious and dangerous is occurring.} {Two men approach, one slight of build and one larger with a black overcoat, obviously the leader of the two.}

"Hey man, I can't find them anywhere. It's like they disappeared." Stated the smaller of the two men.

"Keep looking, I know there here." Stated the cape clad man.

"What can you smell them?" Came the flippant retort.

"They're here, they wouldn't just run. Vamps like that ache for fights, they wouldn't run from any fight even if they were losing."

"You're the boss."

"Yeah" He grunted to no one in particular.

{Pan to the rooftops.} {Three mysterious strangers are seated on a ledge all clad in black.} {The first stranger is a female and is wearing jeans t-shirt and a leather jacket, all completely black. Her black hair with purple streaks cut semi sporadically around her shoulders.} {The second and third strangers are both male.} {The first of them wore something similar to the caped man below; in fact his outfit is identical to the man below. His brunette hair seemed to be cut randomly around his forehead and ears. He looked to be the oldest, but in fact was the youngest.} {The third stranger had slicked back dirty blonde hair hidden under his black cowboy hat. He had black boots with a black duster that floated down to his heels. The oldest of the group, but the farthest thing from its leader.}

"Soooo…" came the probing question from the female.

"Kara, we will sit and wait." Came the firm reply from the grim one.

"Lighten up Jax." The cowboy stated grinning underneath his hat.

"Yeah Jax, listen to Vance." Kara retorted to Jax's rebuke. "Cover me." With that she was gone to create mischief with the men in the alley.

Vance smiled, looking at Jax, "Listen your sister can handle herself; if it gets too heated I'll back her up ok? Besides grumpy down there is a **vampire **hunter, and we're not vampires. At least not really."

Jax grimaced "Why do I always listen to you? You always get us in trouble." With that retort he finally lightened up.

"Two reasons. One your sister likes me and you always listen to her. Two because I always save your caboose in the end. Besides we just want to make friends with the guy."

{Pan back to the alley where the two men have regrouped. Unknown to them Kara is standing above them and Vance is close by.}

"Chin, did you find anything?" The big one asked.

"Not a thing boss I'm telling you there long gone." Chin replied.

This last statement brought smiles to Kara and Vance's lips. Oh how the mighty have fallen thought Kara.

"Then how is it one is standing above us, Chin?" Cape man asked as he drew his handguns turning to fire its silver bullets at Kara. As she leapt out of the way the man in black clipped her twice in the leg. She went down hard on the pavement. Before Jax could react Vance stood in the alleyway, sword in hand in his fighting stance. The big man smiled as he holstered his handguns and drew his own blade.

"Are you ready" Vance smiled "Blade?"

"Bring it on. Chin stay out of the way, this is between him and me."

And with that battle was joined.


	2. A Truce Forged by Steel

**A Truce Forged by Steel**

{Ch.2 picks up where Ch.1 ended.}

As Blade charges Vance and attempts a killing slice across the cowboys chest, Vance returns the blow in kind. Each blow lands, but Blade believes he has missed. Enraged at the hit scored on himself Blade leaps into the air trying to divert Vance's attention. It fails. As Blade draws his sword down the 'vampire's' back he succeeds in landing on Vance's sword. Blade hissing and panting stares at this shadow unsure what it is. Vance turns with a chilling smile "I'm immune to silver friend."

At this point Jax leaps down and yells "Wait! Daywalker, there's been a misunderstanding. We are not Vampires as you suppose, but we cannot talk about here in the open. Do you have a place to stay?"

Chin pipes up "Give me ten minutes and then follow me."

{15 minutes later in the quickly set up 'secret base' of Blade and Chin. The group sits and discuss what happened.} {Martin Van Schyver was gassing some pure bloods when some one lit a match. The open flame caused the gasses to explode mutating the virus. Three humans were nearby Jax, Kara, and Vance, the mutated virus then transformed them into daywalkers of sort. Jax is immune to garlic, Vance to silver, and Kara to stakes.}

"So that's why you didn't ash. The silver in my blade can't affect you?" Blade queries.

"Yep, oh and we have one more advantage over the vampires that even you don't have Blade." Vance flaunts with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

Blade just raises an eyebrow as if he is disinterested.

Kara starts to speak "Blade, we seem to…."

Jax cuts her off "We don't have the…"

Vance finishes for the duo his grin spreading by the second "The thirst, we lack the thirst. It doesn't phase or bother us."

Chin starts to grin, but Blade just frowns. "Hey man, what's the problem? This is great we might be able to remedy the thirst for good now!" Chin explains.

"Maybe." Blade allows as he stalks off to meditate in silence.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Kara inquires of Chin.

"Always. Blade doesn't know how to be nice. Dogs aren't very good teaching table manners." Chin jokes enigmatically.

"Well I don't know about you jokers, but I'm gonna get some shut eye." Jax interjected.

{With that our young trios first adventure with Blade came to a close.}


	3. A Dire Message

**A Dire Message**

{6 months have passed since the trio and Blade have joined forces. The house of Cathan has been nearly destroyed, and the house of Lycan has been driven underground. As for the other houses they are destroyed or paralyzed. Blade has organized a house called Orion – the Hunter. It's sole purpose is to hunt Vampires of the opposing houses. It is manned by humans, vampires, Blade, and the trio. Blade has called a meeting of the Detroit faction after hearing dire news from Krista who was stationed in Washington state.}

"Okay everyone listen up!" Blade growled as he brought the meeting to order. Spread across the room was Chin, Kara, Jax, Vance, and a myriad of 40 other vampire and human vampire hunters. A new vampire had joined the group his name, Hannibal King. Hannibal was turned by the same vampire who bit Blade's mother, Deacon Frost. He and Blade recently met and ashed Frost in New York. "We've got some bad news! There is a new strain of vampire in Washington State, at the recommendation of Vance we shall name it the Sparkler strain. We think Martin Van Schyver's virus is somewhat responsible for their mutation. They are similar to Daywalkers. But as far as I know they still have the thirst. Their main enemy is a group of werewolves, but I think we can factor them out. Sunlight doesn't bother them, bullets bounce off, stakes their immune to and garlic doesn't faze 'em. There is a way to take them down, we just don't know it yet. Also we have lost contact with the Oregon and Washington factions of Orion." He paused to let this sink in. "We are out of options and out of time, we are going after them. If their leader ever had a weakness it WAS his human girlfriend, now she is one of them. If he has world domination plans nothing, but us stand in his way. Pack up"

"Shit" was all that Chin could say.

Vance who had been playing with his Awa Mateba .454 Casull up to this point spoke up. "Chin if anyone can get there Sparklies it's us, right?"

"Right…"

**{And so the night swallowed up these protectors of mankind, the house of Orion.}**

Hey guys thanks for reading, drop a review. ~ Holliday.


End file.
